


Soulmates

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Funeral, Gen, M/M, Sad, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: I'm reposting this because some asshole jacked my account and removed it. I'm busy but you might see another Hawaii five-0 story being posted soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this because some asshole jacked my account and removed it. I'm busy but you might see another Hawaii five-0 story being posted soon.

Danny had always joked that Steve was going to be the death of him. They had always bickered and fought but Kono knew they had loved each other.

 _“They’re soulmates cuz, the higher beings built them for each other.”_ Chin had once told her and now she finally understood. As she stood beside Steve’s grave as they lowered him into the ground. Wo Fat had killed Danny a week ago. There hadn’t been a body to bury. Steve had gone ballistics. He had taken Wo Fat down and then put him down before being killed by one of Wo Fat’s people. She winced as the guns went off. The twenty-one gun salute. It made it seem so final. So real. The Governor had made sure Five-0 would continue to do its good work, Chin was in charge now. She remained standing there staring at the casket.

“They’re together now. Danny and Steve, they’re happy together.” Chin said coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She couldn’t find any words so she just nodded. Neither could have survived long without the other. Not now that they had found each other. Now she understood why old couples passed close together. For how could you live when you’re missing half your life? Somewhere, out there in the afterlife, she knew they were together again. Two parts of a whole.


End file.
